Hey Naruto wait Naruko!
by Kyuubi'sKitten
Summary: Naruto had a twin sister that was kidnapped at birth...what would happen if she suddenly turned up a few days before her and Naruto's birth day and turned the village upside down.. pairings Female Naruto X Sasuke, Naruto X Hinata please rate but no flames
1. and so it begins

I was taken from my parents and twin at birth to give Him a challenge. My name is Naruko Uzimaki and I am the second half of the nine tails. The person who kidnaped me was Oruchimaru. He thought it would be funny to send me back to the village unwell. So he tried to break me, but I wouldn't break. Three days before my sixteenth birthday, He let me go. 


	2. wake up Naruko

alright sorry to everyone that the first chapter was kinda short. I'm just throwing this together so it's kinda crappy...anyway on with the story! XD

~*~*~*~*~ Tsunade's P.O.V *~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

I was waiting for the girl Gai found outside the village gates. When she was brought in and laid on the clean medical table, I gasped. She looked like a girl Naruto. "Gai, do you know where Naruto is?"I asked as he thought about it for a moment.  
"He's training with team Kakashi." he said as the girl laid still.  
"Go get him for me, please." I said as he nodded and disappeared. I took the girl's torn, bloody clothes and replaced them with a medical gown. I took a small vial of blood and treated her wounds. About the same time I finished treating her, Naruto showed up.  
"What do you need, Grandma Tsunade?" he asked before seeing the girl who looked like him, laying unmoving.  
"I need a blood sample from you. I think she might be the twin you had at birth." I said as he took off his orange jacket revealing a black tanktop underneath. He held his arm out and stared at the girl as the needle punched through his skin. After I filled the vial, took a small step towards her and istantly, her intensely blue eyes flickered open.  
"Nu-" she moaned before completely taking in her surroundings. Where am I?" she murmured as her eyes fell on Naruto. "Am I in the Leaf?" she asked with wide eyes. Naruto nodded and the girl's eyes lit up.  
"Please, girl, tell us your name."I asked as she smiled briliantly.  
"My name is Naruko Uzumaki." she said before Naruto hit the floor. 


	3. The cherry blossom meets the little fox

sorry these are so short but I've been posting by each person's point of veiw and yes I made Naruto faint...give me a break...He just found out he had a twin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Normal P.O.V.  
When the golden haired boy hit the ground, I leaped from the bed, ignoring the Iv, and cradled his head in my lap before the woman even had time to move. She looked from me to him and went over to the little pager on the wall.  
"Call Iruka to come get Naruto and his sister." she said before hitting another button. "Sakura, come to room 11 please."  
A girl with pink hair appeared momets later. I had managed to get Naruto onto the bed, just before she arrived. "You called me, Lady Tunade." she said in the polite voice I thought possible.  
"I need you to lend, Naruko here, some clothes. She was found outside the village, all torn and bloody." She said as the girl smiled at me.  
"Hi, Sakura." she said with a frendly smile and held out her hand.  
I smiled back, flashing my white grin, and shooke her hand. "I'm Naruko, Naruko Uzimaki." I said.  
Her smile faltered "Wait Uzimaki as in Naruto?" she asked with wide eyes.  
I glanced over at him, still passed out. "I'm his twin." I murmured as her jaw about hit the floor.  
"Since when does Naruto have a twin?" she squeeked.  
"Did you ever hear about the little girl that was kidnapped after birth?" I asked as she nodded, "That was me. I was kidnapped at birth by Oruchimaru. He just let me go a few days ago. Then some rouge ninja attacked me because they thought they could have their way with me. I killed them and made it to the village steps before I collapsed."I said as Sakura hugged me.  
"Well at least you're safe. I'll go get some clothes for you. I'll make sure you'll be fine here, okay?" she said as I nodded before she disappeared. The woman, Lady Tunade, smiled at me and left the room. I grabbed a balnket and laid down next to Naruto, before drifting off, asleep.

okay I'm sorry if I spelled anyone's names wrong. I really suck at spelling and japanese is harder then english.  
please review... I have Naruto give you a big hug! 


	4. Sasuke is SUPRISED! LOL

okay so Naruto and Naruko have met...major OMG moment for Naruto but come on he did really even know he had a twin sister and he's been pretty much on his own for his entire life.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Iruka's POV When I got there, Tunade took me right up to the room they were in. "Tunade, what did you mean by his sister?"I asked as she turned and looked at me.  
"Naruko Uzumaki turned up this morning and the blood tests match. She is his twin. Here, I'll show you!" she said as she opened the door.  
As I walked into the room, I could see two figures on the bed. One was Naruto, a face I was used to seeing, and then I seen her. The girl, Naruko, was indeed Naruto's twin. She was laying next to him, her face turned towards him and her delicate fingers laying on top of his. He seemed to know she was there, because his pose mirrored her's. Sakura walked in and shooke Naruko slightly. Naruko's brillantly blue eyes slid open and she sat up. Sakura lead Naruko into the bathroom and she helped the blonde beauty get changed. When she came out, she was in a tight black spegetti strap tank top and a knee lenght, black, layered skirt. She sat on the bed and pulled some mid-thigh length, orange legwarmers. About this time Naruto woke up. Naruko jumped when he drapped his jacket over sholders. "Naruto, Naruko, It's time to leave." I said as Naruto nodded. Naruko stood up and zipped Naruto's jacket up. When it was zipped, it only left a small strip of skirt and it hung off her sholders loosely.  
As we started to go to my house, Naruto paused "Iruka Sensi, I need to go home for a moment. I'm cold." Naruto said as I nodded and started home with Naruko again.  
"Hey Naruto! Naruto! Hey Naurto, turn around, Dobe!" someone called as Naruko got pissed and turned to glare at him.  
"Shut up, you Teme! I'm NOT Naruto! My name is Naruko! I'm Naruto's twin sister!" she snarled at Sasuke as he glared back.  
"Really Naruto, you can't fool me. I know it's really you. I think it's sad how you think you -" he was cut off by arm wrapping around her sholders. "Hey Teme! Leave my twin sister alone!" Naruto growled as Sasuke looked surprised.  
"Wait you really have a twin sister?" he said with wide eyes. O_O "come on Naruko. Let's go!" he said before he lead her away from Sasuke and me.

Alice: so what did you guys think?  
Naruko: why does that Sasuke guy piss me off but then make me want to kiss him?  
Naruto: O_O WTF?  
Alice: I have no clue, Naruko...maybe he's ment to be with you...  
Naruto: NOOOOO! NARUKO I FORBID YOU!  
Sasuke: what are you her father or her twin? :P Naruko: yeah, Naruto, you have no control over me Alice: guys stop fighting! Am I the resopsible one?  
Everyone else: NO!  
Alice: *pouting and sits at my computer* see ya next time 


	5. OMG! Sasuke!

Alice: so...Sasuke has offically be suprised

Sasuke: No I haven't, I was just playing along *blushes as Naruko walks in*

Naruko: hey Alice can you write me some new clothes? these are WAY too tight! *tugs at front of shirt*

Sasuke: *faints from nose bleed*

Naruko: hahaha you were right Alice *turns into Naruto*

the real Naruko: Hey Alice, What happened to Sasuke?

Alice: *laughing hard* you don't wanna know!

Naruto: *sitting at Alice's feet laughing just as hard* we were mean to him

Naruko: anyway... *raises eyebrow at me and her twin* please enjoy this part of the story! ^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
normal POV He took me to a ramen joint and bought a big bowl for me. I suprised everyone when I ate all the ramen and wanted to have more. I ended outeating Naruto. "Naruko, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" he asked with concern.  
"No, but I'll find somewhere." I said as he grabbed my hand.  
"You're my sister, you can stay with me." he said with soft eyes. He lead me to his home and let me it. He walked into his room and tossed me one of his teeshirts. I walked into the bathroom and changed into it, leaving my skirt on. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."Naruto said as I smiled at him.  
"I won't make you sleep on the couch. I'll share the bed with you. I want to learn all about you. I've had a twin my whole life and I don't know anything about you." I said as he nodded and went into his room. I followed him in. As I lay beside him, with our fingertips together, I felt Naruto drift off to sleep. I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to me. So I slipped out of Naruto's room and snagged his jacket. I snuck outside and ended up in a little park with a stream running through it. As I stood by the little stream, I felt cool arms wrap around me. I froze in fear that it was Oruchimaru.  
"Hello beautiful Naruko." Sasuke's dark voice sent chills up my spine.  
"Sasuke! You Teme! You scared me!" I murmured harshly as he chuckled into my ear.  
" Why are you outside so late?" he asked, his arms still around my waist.  
"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to take a walk." I said as he released me and took a step to stand beside me.  
"Where are you living?" he asked as he looked me over.  
Naruto's shirt and jacket hung loosely and open off me. "Right now, I'm staying with Naruto, but he's going to help me get my own appartment tomarrow." I said as I shivered.  
"You'll have to come live with me." he said as he wrapped his arm around my sholders.  
I blinked and turned to look at him. "Wha~, What do you mean?" I saked with wide eyes.  
"I live in Uchia manor, all alone and I have fifty extra rooms. Why waste money?" he asked as he pulled me closer to his chest.  
"Al~ al~ alright." I murmured as he flashed me, what I assumed was an oh so rare smile.  
"Good! I'll have to help you get some new clothes. Sakura's are too small for you." he said with a slightly evil grin.  
"I think I'll go back now." I said as it almost looked like he pouted, but it was too dark for me to see.  
"I'll walk you back." he said we walked me back to Naruto's appartment. " I'll see you tomarrow Beautiful Naruko." he said before surprising placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips. My eyes widened before sliding shut with a blush. His arms wrapped around me before he pulled back. When I opened my eyes, I noticed a deep blush spreading arcoss his beautifully pale. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me. I won't do ~" he was cut off by me kissing him again. He sighed into my lips and pulled me closer. When he pulled back, his coal grey eyes, were as black as the night around us."That was...great." he murmuredas he gazed into my eyes. " You'd better go up before I never let you go."he whispered darkly as he stepped back from me. I kissed his cheek and ran inside, up to Naruto's appartment. I giggled for a moment before I went into Naruto's room and fell asleep thinking about the dark haired Uchia. 


	6. Sorry guys

Alice: hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything but I'm stuck on this story and I don't know how to go on

Naruko: but I want to know what happens to me and Sasuke **whines**

Sasuke: yeah me too **emo pout**

Alice: sorry and I'll post again as soon as I can


	7. this is to my fans

sorry to all my good loyal fans

I have been neglecting to update my stories and I feel bad about it

now I do have one complaint, from a rather rude guest who called themselves C

I have been going to college, running an entire house by myself, getting up a **4am **to go to class, and taking care of my grandmother who just had surgery

so if that makes me _**"suck at fanfiction stuff and makes me an asshole"**_then so be it, I'm sick of rude people like you anyway

so thank you to those who are waiting patiently, I have writer's block on this story and will post as soon as I can

Love,

Alice


End file.
